Kaisi Yeh Yaariyan Wikia
Welcome to the Kaisi Yeh Yaariyan Wikia MTV Kaisi Yeh Yaariaan is loosely based on the Korean drama, Boys Over Flowers which in turn is an adaptation of the Japanese shōjo manga series of the same name. The television series premiered on 21 July 2014 on MTV India. MTV Kaisi Yeh Yaariaan is about a successful music band Fab 5 at S.P.A.C.E academy and two new girls and how they tackle the situations that Fab 5 creates for them. Later, it shows the relationship blossoming between all these characters and how each of their equations change. The show mainly centralizes the passionate deep love connection between Manik and Nandini who are togetherly known as Manan.Their onscreen chemistry has been rated at the top and they have become a successful and perfect couple of tv.The show has been very successful in winning the hearts of the youth. The show is produced by BBC Worldwide Productions. OTHER SHOWS WIKIA : Warrior High Daanav Hunters Cast ; Main Characters * Niti Taylor as Nandini Murthy - this beautiful innocent sweet girl who never gives up on people and never feared in speaking her mind, falls in love with Manik Malhotra * Parth Samthaan as Manik Malhotra - this handsome hot hunk, tortured bad boy, who hates his mother, protector of his friends, falls in love with the small town innocent girl, Nandini Murthy. * Veebha Anand as Navya Naveli - this pretty native girl who falls in love with the wrong boy, Harshad. She ends up pregnant. She is Nandini's best friend * Ayaz Ahmed as Cabir Thakur - this fun-loving guy, always laughs to cover up his sadness inside of him. He shares a great friendship with Manik on equal level. * Utkarsh Gupta as Dhruv Vedant - mysterious guy, who has a crush on Nandini, falls for Alya. He is like a brother to Manik. * Krissann Barretto as Alya Saxena - this hot and pretty girl of SPACE, who was the girlfriend of Manik, ends up falling for Dhruv. * Charlie Chauhan as Mukti Vardhan - this sexy but angry broken girl, always loses in love, falls for Abhimanyu and leaves a big impact in her life. She is like a sister to Manik. ; Supporting Characters (in the order of appearances in the show) * Dhiraj Totlani as Sunny Sharma * Mehul Nissar as Nandini's Uncle (Chacha) * Ritu Vasistha as Nandini's Aunt (Chachi) * Steve as Rishabh Murthy (Nandini's Brother) * Rinku Karmarkar as Cabir's Mother * Neha Bam as Navya's Mother * Pulkit Bangia as Shahid - Cameo, the boy who attempted suicide whom Nandini and Navya saved. * Rushad Rana as Raghav - a professor at SPACE, Cabir's love interest * Scarlett Rose as Rose - Cameo, Cabir's pretend girlfriend * Syed Zain Imam as Abhimanyu Thakkar - Mukti's love interest, relative of Nandini * Dishank Arora as Pandit Trilok Chaurasya - a visiting music teacher of SPACE, has an unhealthy interest in Nandini ; Antagonists (in the order of appearances in the show) * Kishwar Merchant (Main) as Nyonika Malhotra - Chairperson of SPACE, Manik's mother, this sexy manipulative woman whose principle in life is "Give and Take" * Abhishek Malik as Harshad Saxena - Alya's brother, the hunky dude of SPACE and who broke hearts of Mukti and Navya. He hates Manik to the core. * Jasmina Avasia as Soha Khurana – a psycho in love with Manik. Guest Appearances * Shaan (famous singer) - during Musicana (singing concert) * Sunny Leone (Bollywood actress) - during the itsnotusitsyou campaign protecting women's rights. * Emraan Hashmi and Amyra Dastur - during the fusion concert and promoting their Bollywood Movie, Mr. X Promo Category:Browse